


The Compte

by areyoukiddingme



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers - Alexandre Dumas, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut, Submission, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoukiddingme/pseuds/areyoukiddingme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rochefort is still lusting after Anne until his attention is diverted by another young woman who insists his obsession with her is futile. So, he lusts after another instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Elissa Dupuy was always a pleasure to have in court. Her optimistic smile and sunny disposition held a stark contrast to the dreary proceedings that usually occurred at a palace so that, although she wasn’t perhaps the most important member of their society, she was held in high regard nonetheless and the Queen took a great liking towards her for a personal friend and confidant. Which is why the Compte de Rochefort became a considerable adversary to her after he joined the court with his grave face and serious demeanour that she was so adverse to._

* * *

 I noticed him from the very moment he walked into the courtroom in his regal blue tunic with his decorative sword strapped firmly to his waist and the formal boots he was required to wear in the palace. He was quite handsome, I mused, but far too serious as he scoured the room with a scowl on his face before his gaze eventually landed on the Queen and softened slightly. I noticed this instantly and kept my gaze keenly trained on him as the proceedings went on, intrigued as to what connection he had with her.

 Our first encounter was unpleasant, to say the least. I had just made some passing remark to the Queen and several of the Lords and Ladies tittered politely but as we were all moving to leave the room Rochefort gripped me by my upper arm, halting my progress.

 “You speak far too informally in the presence of our Queen.” He growled down at me but I refused to blanch under his stare; I had been a member of this court for far longer than he, who was he to dictate the rules?

 “It was only a joke, monsieur.” I said, defending myself.

 “Mind your tongue.” He spat at me before following the congregation out of the room.

* * *

Surely enough, he approached me the next day with his surly look and I faced him confidently, ready to defend myself again, only to find him repenting.

“I’m terribly sorry Miss Dupuy, it was out of turn for me to speak to you in that manner.” He reached forward and held my hand up insistently. “I hope you can forgive me.” He said shortly before kissing my hand.

 “Consider it forgotten.” I mumbled, bemused by the sudden change of heart, especially in a man such as he. I noticed Rochefort glance behind to view the Queen and I wondered whether she had actually insisted upon this apology personally. Either way, it was noble of him to go through with it. He obviously wanted to please the Queen as much as the rest of us.

* * *

Several weeks passed like this, Rochefort cold and distant but always intent on the Queen while I continued to try and keep the court a pleasant place to be. I had to admit to myself that I was focusing far too heavily on Rochefort during my daily tasks but I put it down to my interest in the Queen rather than a personal interest in Rochefort, which was developing with every encounter.

 Another member of the court and I were in the Queen’s chambers along with the Queen herself and Rochefort discussing trivial things until there was a serious matter to attend to urgently which pulled away the Queen and the member of the court. Rochefort didn’t follow, he merely collapsed into a chair so I shut the door carefully behind them. There had been something I’d wanted to talk to Rochefort about since the day we met and I wasn’t about to let an opportunity like this pass me by.

 “You love her.”

 “ _What_ are you still doing here?” He growled without turning in his chair, obviously having thought me gone with the others.

 “I like to think I’m a good reader of character, and I believe you love her.”

 He didn’t respond.

 “… But you know you cannot have her. There is no greater sting than regret monsieur, and you _will_ regret having spent so much time chasing a love that is not yours to have.”

 His fist clenched by his side but still he said nothing.

 “I speak from experience.” I said softly, beginning to pass over to his chair so that I could see his face. “It will be altogether better if you focus your obsessions on another person, someone worth your time. Serving under her is going to make this rather difficult, but it can be done.”

 I could now see his face; he looked melancholy, but, I mused, that was not too far from his usual expression.

 “Tell me, do you have a husband?” Rochefort asked, unexpectedly diverting the attention to me.

 “No.”

 “Or any children?”

 “Of course not.” I said quickly, a little offended by his assumption. He grunted lightly before standing and abruptly leaving the room. I stared at the door after him. Had I been too presumptuous, or had I discovered the secret to why he was always brooding?

* * *

The King was taken ill and the whole household was turned upside-down with doctors and maids fussing over the sickly creature. I was fortunately not caught up in all of this but still I kept my close correspondence with the Queen so I was often on that side of the castle, even if it wasn’t for the King himself. I found one doctor was particularly agreeable, Lemay I think his name was, and so I came across him regularly and asked him about the King ’s well-being as the Queen didn’t like to talk about it. I found myself walking past a particular room on the way to see the Queen where I could hear medicine bottles and, hoping it was my friend, hesitantly poked my head around the corner of the door. I quickly realized that it was not Lemay but Rochefort and quickly started back with some haste. After collecting my thoughts, however, I found myself curious as to why Rochefort was involved with the King’s medicine at all so decided to take a second look into that little room. Without making a sound, I looked back in, only to see Rochefort glance around furtively before pouring some unknown substance into the King’s medicine bottles. I placed a hand over my mouth, still staring just to ensure that my eyes were not mistaken.

 “What are you doing to the King’s medicine?” I gasped and Rochefort started but didn’t look around.

 “None of your business.” He remarked, returning the flask to his pocket.

 “Are you… poisoning him?”

 “And what would it be to you if I were?” Rochefort turned, such abject cruelty playing in his eyes that I stumbled back and wondered to myself how I could ever have even thought of him in any romantic light. I backed out of the doorway, picking up my skirts before running down the corridor towards the King’s chambers. I could hear footsteps rapidly approaching behind me and my heart leaped in my chest, my pace slowing as I realised there was no way that I could outrun a man such as Rochefort. He caught up with me easily, whipping me around and slamming me chest first against the wall, the sheer force he was using making me whimper pathetically. He secured me by lacing his hands under my arms and pulling back at my shoulders, his thin fingers scrabbling at my bare skin as I tried to struggle but he just kept smacking me into the wall every time I attempted to free myself. I suddenly realised the close proximity that he was to me, his face hovering over my neck and his legs surrounding mine, every part of his body pressing against my own as I could feel his harsh breathing against my skin, giving me goose bumps over the bare skin on my shoulders. I remembered then how I could so easily see him in a romantic light.

 “Let me go.” I gasped, trying to assert some kind of authority under the situation but he merely mocked me as I could feel his smirking breaths against my ear.

 “We both know that’s not an option now.” He spoke sweetly, his voice dripping like honey over my neck and down my exposed arm.

 “I will protect the rulers of my country.” I stammered and Rochefort spun me around forcefully, slamming my body against the wall again with help from his own.

 “Will you now?” He breathed down onto me, the absurd proximity of his face to mine turning my face sideways. “I’m not planning on killing him.”

 His hands crept to my neck and his thumbs forced my face back to his as he gently tightened the grip on my neck. By the time I realized what he was doing it was too late and I blindly panicked as I felt myself being choked, pushing at Rochefort’s hands but they were strong and no matter how hard I fought against him I couldn’t lift a finger. He let go without warning and I gasped fitfully, collapsing back against the wall as my vision swam before my eyes.

 “Consider that a warning.” Rochefort said, his calm demeanour making his actions seem all the more horrific. “If you tell anyone of this, I regret to say that I’ll have to kill you.”

 I watched him as he walked down the corridor to attend to the King as if nothing had happened. I sank to the floor, my hands trembling, though whether from excitement or fear was questionable and I watched as the altered medicine was brought to the King. Rochefort’s threat still fresh in my mind, I said nothing. I promised myself that I would tell the King and Queen of Rochefort’s treachery soon. I would just have to find out more of what he was planning.

* * *

True to my word, I investigated more into Rochefort. When we saw each other in court he would always act as though nothing had happened between us but I always felt myself pale when in his presence, my cheerful demeanour squashed. The Queen very quickly noticed that something was wrong but I didn’t tell her, I didn’t dare tell anyone. I did manage to sneak into Rochefort’s chambers when he was absent, turning over the contents of his desk carefully until I came across a black box. There was a lock on it but it stood open, almost as though someone had left in a hurry and had forgotten to lock it. With trembling hands, I opened the box and found something far worse than I ever could have imagined; correspondence with the enemy. These were letters from Spain. Which meant… Rochefort was a Spanish spy. Then someone approached me and snapped the box shut, jarring my body against the table in their haste.

 “How much did you see?” A male voice growled over my shoulder and my blood ran cold; Rochefort. I was mute with shock and so didn’t respond, causing him to turn me around forcefully and slam his fist against the table, making me jump.

 “How much did you see?!” He repeated, his anger bubbling to the surface of his usually cool façade.

 “Y-you’re a Spanish spy.” I stuttered, flinching as he cursed under his breath.

 “You will speak of this to no-one, do you understand?” He commanded and I nodded fearfully. He sighed, passing a hand over his face. “You seem intent on uncovering me, Miss Dupuy.”

“I…” I started but trailed off, unable to think of an excuse for my actions as that was the only reason why I had discovered so much about him. He pushed closer to me, forcing me back against the table, the harsh edge digging into my lower back as he leaned over me with his intimidating height and overpowering masculinity. I lowered myself slightly against the table, my hands scrambling for purchase on his cluttered table in an attempt to push myself further from him.

 “It appears that there are going to be a great many things that we’re going to have to keep just between us.” Rochefort smirked idly, his hand passing upwards to stroke my cheek lightly. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to add to that list.”

 He moved his hand suddenly to the back of my neck and he crushed his lips against mine, making me squeal and push against his chest in protest. But he merely pressed our bodies closer together, my limbs getting caught between our chests as he continued to kiss me harshly. There was no way I could escape, what with his hand firmly secured on the back of my head and the heavy table pressed against my back and I began to wonder whether I actually wanted to. Tentatively, I closed my eyes and began to kiss him back, his mouth forming into a smirk at my hesitant response. He reached around to the back of my legs, bumping me up onto the table and gathering some of my skirts so that he could grip at my thigh, deepening the kiss as he leaned me further back over the table and pressed our bodies closer together.

 He was smiling cruelly as he released me and I tried to act indignant but that was rather hard to do as I hopped down from a table and could feel my face flushing deeply under his stare. I left the room quickly without another word and he didn’t chase after me so he probably knew that there was not the slightest chance that I would tell his secret to anyone, not after a treatment like that. Although I wasn’t quite sure whether he intended it to be a threat or bribe. When I had travelled sufficiently from the deranged young man I paused and pressed my fingers to my lips. I had never been kissed like that before. His forceful actions had no doubt awakened something deep and primal within me which made me desperately want to return to his chambers and allow him to finish what he started. I couldn’t do that though. That isn’t who I am, or, at least, I thought so.


	2. Chapter 2

Both the King and the Queen were away on some royal visits and I found this a great relief. It was such a struggle to act normally in front of her majesty when Rochefort was present and although I tried my hardest I knew I couldn’t do it. Fortunately she had stopped asking, though I was aware she still had her suspicions. But this absence made it all the more queer when I received a request to go to the Queen’s chambers. I followed the messenger without question who led me to the door before promptly leaving and I watched them walk back down the corridor, hearing their footsteps echoing off the walls before turning back, taking a deep breath and opening the doors. I was not surprised to see the figure of Rochefort waiting for me, facing the door expectantly and he smiled as I entered the room.

 “How did I know that it was you who summoned me?” I asked him rhetorically. “And why the Queen’s chambers? It’s not very respectful.”

 “I’ve taken over the watch for a few hours, all of the guards have left. It is only us now.” Rochefort didn’t answer any of my questions and finished with a note that turned sour in the air.

 “I’ll ask you plainly, Compte, why did you summon me?”

 “I shall answer you equally as plainly.” Rochefort muttered, approaching me rapidly before capturing his lips on mine yet again, only this time I was fully able to back away. But I didn’t. I held him deliciously close, my hands running through his hair then over his front. He was dressed casually so a portion of his chest was exposed, my fingers travelling over the bare skin carefully as though I expected him to melt under my touch. He responded to my eagerness with relish, his hands travelling over my shoulders before moving to my corseted waist, my breaths growing harsher as he forcefully tilted my head and instead began to kiss my neck, eliciting some kind of furious lust under his ministrations. He backed me up until I felt the Queen’s bed pressing against my calves and I had a sudden shock go through my system.

 “Rochefort, we can’t. Not here.” I gasped but he merely threw me onto the bed roughly so that my neatly arranged hair fell loose and spread wildly across the sheets as he leered over me.

 “Why not?” He asked slowly, teasingly pulling my skirts up over my ankles, then calves and rapidly advancing towards the thighs.

 “It’s wrong to sleep together in another person’s bed. It is taboo.” I argued but my case was weakening as I felt his hands travel over my thighs and flip my skirts up over my hips.

 “I like taboo.” He murmured, shifting my hips towards the edge of the bed before kneeling before me, his head now lost to me behind my skirts. He hadn’t warned me of what he was doing but I could feel it soon enough, feel him, his head between my thighs, steady and strong in comparison to my useless twitching and squirming. He teased me for a few moments longer before I felt his mouth press to my entrance then the completely new sensation of his tongue running over it. I cried out, my hands clenching into fists as I fell back onto the bed having completely forgotten my earlier protests. I couldn’t care less about that now, I just wanted him, more of whatever he was willing to give me. He continued to lick my crotch and I felt his hands clawing at my thighs as I got more and more wet under his tongue, no longer crying out loud but whimpering softly as I stared at the ceiling and encountered all of these new sensations.

I felt burning build in the pit of my stomach as he finished pleasuring me and I could see his face again, my hands scrabbling to pull him closer and feel the taste of myself on his tongue. I noticed him working on his trousers as we kissed and immediately felt something hard press against my entrance, making me gasp and break the kiss. He hesitated before looking into my eyes clouded with lust which matched his own and that’s when he drove into me, my fingernails clawing into his shoulders as he entered me, this completely new sensation overcoming me and making me forget who I was. I wasn’t quite sure what I was expecting for my first time but it certainly wasn’t this, already almost driven over the edge with only one thrust. He shifted, moving himself inside of me and I moaned, this tempting him into continuing to drive into me, cautiously at first but soon we both lost to the throes of passion as he roughly pushed me back onto the bed, thrusting what seemed to be deeper and harder every time. My cries echoed off of the walls of the Queen’s chambers and he quickly pressed his hand against my mouth, long fingers blocking out the moans that could alert anyone to our presence. I could feel the pleasure building in my stomach and my heart was hammering against my corset, my breathing getting shorter but I didn’t say anything, I didn’t want this feeling to ever stop. After a few more desperate thrusts, my pleasure reached its tipping point, forcing me and then subsequently Rochefort over the edge, my body spasaming as I floated in this new-found bliss, my vision starting to swim before the whole room faded to black.

* * *

I awoke in my room, still wearing the garments that I wore when going to… meet Rochefort and, from what I could tell, it was early evening. I couldn’t tell whether it was pride or relief at having slept with Rochefort; I knew it was all terribly wrong, of course, but that didn’t stop me from enjoying our illicit relationship. I tentatively left my room, wincing at the pain in my belly, before finding a servant to question.

 “I'm sorry, this may sound like a mad question; what day is it?”

 “It’s Tuesday, ma'am.”

Thank goodness, still the same day.

“You’ve been out-cold all afternoon, are you alright miss?”

 “Yes, fine.” I said dismissively, returning to my room and changing out if the constraints of my clothing into something looser. I didn’t know what Rochefort told them all but no-one bothered me all night and I slept fitfully.

 The next day I truly dreaded going outside of my room but I felt like I must as I was not truly ill. Nobody fussed over me, however, and as the morning drew on I relaxed slightly, not fearing what was to come as nothing obviously came of the affair yesterday apart from a fainting fit which many of the women in court were prone to anyway. The King and Queen were due back tomorrow and I felt I had nothing more to fear and so decided on a gentle walk in the gardens. I had only been outside for a couple of minutes when I came across Rochefort who seemed to have been waiting for me, lurking in the shadows until I emerged. We walked silently together until we were out of earshot from any passers-by and we could talk freely of yesterday’s affairs.

 “Remind me never to fuck you in a corset again.” He purred, the crude language he used making me flinch. “It was so tiresome telling everyone what had happened to you. I’m sure I told a different excuse to every person so the court must be full of rumours by now.”

“That explains why they were being so cautious with me at breakfast.” I said, an unwanted smile creeping across my lips.

 He chuckled as we walked along, getting further and further into the gardens as the hedges began to rise in stature and the only sounds were that of the birds and the bubbling fountain which we were steadily approaching.

 “I must admit, I was out of control last night.” Rochefort confessed. “Heavens knows why you didn’t stop me.”

 I didn’t answer, my thoughts compromised by the distasteful subject of conversation. He stopped suddenly, gripping my arm and forcing my gaze to his.

 “Why didn’t you stop me?” He asked desperately, his jaw clenching as he awaited my answer, which I now felt I must give.

 “I didn’t want to.” I spoke softly before wrenching my arm from his and walking briskly to the fountain, perching myself precariously on the rim and watching the sparkling water dance in the sunlight and catch glimpses of my distorted reflection. I heard Rochefort approach me on the gravel and his face appeared, shimmering, in the water before me.

“Earlier you said ‘again’. You wouldn’t want to… in a corset _again_.” I remarked, skipping over his unseemly choice of words.

 “Why is that so surprising?”

 “I thought our affair might end after our time together. I am no longer the forbidden fruit, why would you want me?”

 “It was not only that which drew me to you…” Rochefort trailed off before briefly kissing me, betraying his now apparent emotions. I fearfully looked around once he’d released me, painfully aware of how easy it would be for someone to merely find us together and begin to suspect something.

 “What if someone were to discover us? We would both be ruined, does that not bother you?”

 “They won’t find out.” He assured me.

 I let out a burst of incredulous laughter.

 “Your confidence astounds me.”

 “And your pessimism me.”

 “There are other girls out there, girls more tempting than me. Throw yourself at them.” I spoke harshly, standing up and attempting run but he held me firmly in place.

 “Ah, but no other girls know of my secrets.” He crooned, getting up to match my position, his fingers delicately passing over my collar-bone.

 “So that is the reason why? Because if so, please revert to threatening me again, I much preferred it.” I only spoke sharply for I realised that his romantic gestures were making me believe that we were some kind of innocent courting couple. Which we so obviously weren’t.

 Silently, his hand travelled down my corseted bodice to tease the laces before he actually started working to undo them. I placed my hand on his, stilling his actions.

 “Let me make this perfectly clear, Miss Dupuy.” He spoke using his authoritative voice which managed to frighten me when in such peaceful circumstances. “I have no intention of breaking my affair with you, now or at any point in the near future.”

 I looked into his earnest eyes before my hand slipped away and he continued to work at the laces of my bodice.

 “That is… unless you want me to.” He commented as half of my bodice was unlaced and I was far too invested in him to back away. I didn’t object as he continued to pick at the laces until the bodice fell uselessly to the floor. I shakily exhaled, glancing around again though it was more out of habit than worry as the path was all gravel and we would hopefully hear if there was anyone approaching long before they spotted us.

 With little resistance, Rochefort pulled at my skirts so that they pooled around my ankles and I was left in nothing but my thin white petticoat. The French sun was blazing down on me but I still felt goose bumps rise on my arms under Rochefort’s appraising stare. He lifted his hand to the back of my neck and kissed me, gently leading me to sit back down on the lip of the fountain where he sat beside me, using such tenderness that I had to open my eyes to assure myself that it was the same man who took me so forcefully yesterday.

He broke the kiss, our foreheads touching and the air between us heavy before he reached over and dipped his fist into the dancing water and it emerged dripping. He lifted it up to hover over my breasts covered only by the thin white petticoat and the large droplets of water clung to the fabric, rendering it transparent as it clung to my skin. I gasped as the cold water stung my skin and I gripped his arm while he merely smirked at me. He repeated this action several times until my entire torso was drenched and completely visible to his greedy eye, any water that did not cling to the fabric pooling at my crotch and creating an apparent discomfort between my legs. He stared at me a while longer before kissing me again, this time less carefully as his teeth grazed my lower lip and his hand clung to my arm as if willing me to stay forever in this place at this exact moment. When I felt he had had his fill I pushed at his chest and he looked up at me, confused.

 “You wicked man.” I muttered, meeting his gaze with a smile teasing my lips. “How am I supposed to go inside like this?”

 Relief passed his features and his hand lifted to rest on my belly, the warmth contrasting the water still clinging to my petticoat.

 “It is a beautiful day. I suggest a few minutes in the sun.” He said slyly, rising so he could lean me back on the edge of the fountain, my whole body supported by the brick as I stared up at the clear blue skies above us.

 “Do stop leering, you’re blocking my sunlight.” I scolded Rochefort who was still staring and he jumped when I called him out on it.

 “Yes, I cannot simply watch water dry.” He shook his head but it seemed as though he dearly wanted his statement to be untrue. “I must get back, I have preparations to make for the King and Queen’s arrival.”

 He straightened his formal uniform and tipped his chin up regally.

 “How do I look?”

 “Far better than I do presently.” I smiled, turning my head from his. He approached and turned it back with ease.

 “You know that’s untrue.” He whispered before kissing me fleetingly, his hand ghosting over my torso before he turned and made his way back to the palace. I looked down at my petticoat and scattered corset. Damn him. He had completed the fun part, the undressing and all that was left for me was the rigorous task of lacing my bodice. Wicked man.

* * *

The King and Queen returned, my upside-down world briefly righting itself as both me and Rochefort were taken with magisterial duties and had no time at all together, apart from when we skimmed past one other in court and desperately pretended not to notice. That is, until Rochefort found a way, as he always did.

 It had been several days separated when we finally came across one another in a deserted corridor. My fears made me walk on briskly but Rochefort forcefully stopped me by gripping my arm while looking up and down the corridor.

 “Meet me tonight.” He whispered, barely looking at me. “Where you found out my secret and after everyone has gone to bed.”

 I didn’t respond, only nodded minutely before he released my arm and continued walking.

 So that night I went to the room where Rochefort kept his little black box filled with Spanish secrets, my desperation to see him outweighing my common sense to break this affair off before someone was hurt. Just one more night, I argued with myself. He was already waiting for me, leaning against his now-cleared desk casually until he noticed that I had arrived. He stormed forward, kissing me with a want of a man deprived for several years and not only days. It was black outside and the weather was miserable, the normally composed and beautiful plants now whipping at the windows making it seem like they wanted to tear the place down for invading their space and Rochefort was growing more and more passionate as he kissed me, his hands running over my body that was only dressed in a thin nightgown. I broke the kiss briefly to pull his loose shirt over his head before kissing him again, this time allowing my hands to run over his bare skin which was twitching underneath my touch. It was delicious to see him so vulnerable and needy as it almost felt like it was only I who held those traits and so this time I was able to tease him as he teased me, my hands running down his chest before rising suddenly again, making him growl in agitation.

 “You’ve had your fun.” He hissed at me, suddenly pulling my nightgown over my head and throwing it to the floor before kissing me harshly, his hands running over every inch of my naked body. I worked at his trousers until they dropped too and we were both left naked in the half-light of Rochefort’s chambers, exploring each other as we never had until he grew desperate and pulled me over to his desk roughly, picking me up and depositing me on top of the cool wooden surface.

 “The place where we first kissed.” He mumbled against my neck as I gasped beneath him.

 “How romantic.” I breathed before he pushed me back onto the desk, not minding the hit I took to my head as he positioned himself to enter me. I bit my knuckle in anticipation because Rochefort never seemed to like it when I cried out and alerted people to our affairs when he violently thrust into me, using less consideration than when we were in the Queen’s chambers as he knew this wasn’t my first time and now he was more desperate. I looked up at his powerful body above me and his chest lighted by the moon now covered in a slight sheen of sweat. My legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust into me, pulling them tighter so that he would drive deeper into me and I moaned, willing him to go harder and faster until the only sounds echoing throughout the room was that of skin slapping on skin and my desperate pleas for more.

 Being more experienced, I could tell that my orgasm was creeping up on me so I lifted my arms and Rochefort pulled me upright, the new position making me whimper and him drive deeper into me. I kissed him clumsily before he lifted my neck and began to bite and the sensitive skin instead. I gasped and dragged my fingernails down his shoulder blades, making him shudder and we both entwined as we neared our climax, the burning sensation suddenly washing over me making me drive my nails into Rochefort’s bare skin in an attempt to stop myself from crying out before I landed back on the desk, my breathing shallow as the room swam before my eyes.

 I took me a few moments to regain my senses, but when I did I felt myself being transported. Upon further inspection, it was Rochefort who had seemingly picked me up and was carrying me like an infant back to my own room. I felt relatively contented in his arms so didn’t protest until he dropped me on my own bed. He climbed in beside me and the comforting warmth of his skin and even rise and fall of his chest soon had me dozing lightly.

 When I awoke it was the early hours of the morning and the blood red sky painted the windows a harsh colour that was difficult to look at so early in the morning. Rochefort was still beside me, naked, drawing lazy patterns on my bare arms with his fingertips.

 “You look beautiful when you sleep.” He whispered, having noticed my consciousness. “Someday I hope to rule this entire country.”

 I was a little confused as the sudden change of topic and my brain was still fuzzy with sleep so I humoured him.

 “Oh yes, and how are you going to do that?”

 “I intend to kill the king.”

A smile passed my features and I looked up, only to see that Rochefort was being deadly serious, his deadpan stare refusing to look at me. I tensed suddenly but he didn’t seem to notice as he still trailed his fingers over my skin.

 I didn’t even know where to start; why would you do all of this just to kill the king? Surely the throne would not pass to you? Why were you telling _me_ this? But before I could ask anything he had risen and was dressing himself in preparation of returning to his own chambers.

 “Rochefort. You do remember what I said about being faithful to my country?” I asked him quickly before he left the room.

 “Of course.” He said softly before turning and leaving me alone with this earth shattering news. I had to do it now. He had left me no choice.


	3. Chapter 3

 I stood before the queen, pale and trembling as she looked upon me with some concern.

 “You say it is urgent, Miss Dupuy. Please, speak your mind.” Her majesty spoke gently.

“It is Rochefort. He is a Spanish spy.” I blurted out with some difficulty. “I must confess to you your majesty that I knew this quite some time ago. But you don’t understand, he threatened me, I wanted to tell you, believe that I did!”

 “Of course I do.” She assured me.

 “And then, I don’t truly want to tell you this, but I feel that it should be part of my confession. He… made love to me, several times. But you must understand, it was not entirely against my will.”

 “And so what precisely brought you here now?”

 “He confessed to me last night that he intends to kill the king. As much as I care for him, I care for my country more. You must stop this man, your majesty.”

 The Queen pursed her lips before nodding decisively.        

 “Guards, arrest Rochefort and bring him to the King. I shall inform his majesty of the man’s wrongdoings.” The Queen ordered before turning back to me. “I shall not tell him that it was you.”

 “Thank you, although I do not feel it will do much good. I am the only one who knows his secrets.” I said sadly. She smiled before turning to seek out the king.

 “Should you need evidence.” I called after her as an afterthought. “Check the little black box in his chambers. There is a lock but you can easily break it. Inside there is correspondence with Spain.”

 I had put the final nail in my own coffin. When everyone had cleared the room I sank to the floor, raising my eyes heavenwards.

 “Rochefort, forgive me. For all I have done, forgive me."

* * *

I didn’t hear from anyone for several hours so I lived in a state of constant anxiety, pacing floors and trying to distract myself with menial tasks that I had never performed before. I didn’t know whether anyone would believe me or whether Rochefort would slip away from the palace as soon as he knew I’d betrayed him but the Queen returned eventually with a grave look on her face.

 “What’s happened?” I asked her, my eyes wide and pleading.

 “He was arrested. He faces public flogging tomorrow and hanging the day after.”

 My face crumpled and a placed a hand over my mouth to conceal my sobs. But then I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder and saw the Queen looking at me with kindly eyes.

 “You did the right thing. The whole of France is indebted to you.” She said before leaving me.

 I tried to eat but I didn’t feel hungry in the slightest. I wasn’t worried about Rochefort wreaking his revenge on me as I knew he would do so eventually but I feared seeing him beaten. I would see his pain and suffering and know it was I who caused it. The thought made me excuse myself from the table and back to my own chambers, collapsing onto the bed and crying until I felt I could cry no more. Hours later, with my eyes red and raw, I sat upright in my bed feeling absolutely nothing. I had expounded all of my energy and now felt nothing but a dull weight in the pit of my stomach as I watched the window and waited for the long night to slowly dissolve into morning.

 As I suspected, I didn’t sleep at all and so was in a dream-like state while getting dressed and mingling with the others all thrilled at the prospect of a good old public flogging today. I followed the crowds as they walked to the stalls and I could feel my heart breaking as I saw Rochefort strung up between two wooden posts, his torso bare and head hanging upon his chest. He didn’t see me. I felt like turning and leaving but dug my nails into my palm so that I would stay and not draw any attention to myself. Then the burly man dressed in black appeared with his whip in hand and I grimaced, very glad that all of the spectators were facing away from me or someone would have called me out for my compassion. He beat him several times until Rochefort’s blood spattered onto the wood and I felt sickened by the sight of it, averting my eyes. He continued to beat him mercilessly and I flinched every time the whip cracked but Rochefort refused to utter a single syllable, no doubt disappointing the crowd but making me feel incredibly proud of him. After an hour or so of glorified torture the masses tired and the burly man removed himself as the crowd thinned around me. I noticed the Queen lingering and I nodded slightly at her and she smiled sadly back, leaving quietly with her husband. As the last person filed out I approached Rochefort who still hadn’t glanced up. I kept a respectable distance before falling to my knees.

 “I would ask for your forgiveness, but I know I don’t deserve it.” I said softly and he flinched, drawing into himself, but he didn’t say anything.

 “I had to. But I didn’t think it would be this hard.” I started sobbing, muffling my cries with my hand. “You don’t deserve this, any of this. I just wish that we could be together.”

 Still he said nothing and I gracefully rose, wiping my face with the heel of my hand.

 “I love you. You will remember that when we meet again, won’t you?” I confessed before leaving the poor, wounded man on his own with his pain. I broke down as soon as I was behind closed doors and didn’t stop crying until I had passed out, the cool floor relieving me of the worldly pain that was all my fault.

* * *

When I came to I was still alone but in my repose I had resolved myself on what I must do. I requested an audience with the Queen and found her preparing for bed.

 “Sorry to bother you, your majesty, but before I go I must tell you that you are an excellent Queen.”

 “Where are you going?” She asked hurriedly, rushing towards me.

 “He’s going to kill me.”

 “Rochefort? He’s going to be hanged tomorrow, you needn’t worry.”

 “Oh, he won’t let himself be hung, I am sure of that. I wish to face my end with dignity, as he did.”

 “You’re tired and a little shocked. You should go to bed and I assure you these fanciful imaginings will disappear in the morning.” The Queen appeared to be trying to convince herself as well as me.

 “Of course, your majesty.” I responded but without the slightest hint of earnestness. I turned and I could feel her fearful stare on my back as I returned to my room to pass another long, sleepless night.

* * *

Dawn was just breaking and I watched the sight fondly. I had looked at myself several times in the mirror that morning, not out of vanity but curiosity. I looked completely transformed. My eyes had dark purple smudges underneath them from the complete and utter lack of sleep which contrasted my pale face and my hair was in tangles from running my hands through it so often in agitation. And then there was my neck. I pulled my hair back to see purple welts caused by Rochefort’s mouth and I reached up to stroke them lightly. Did I like the pain that he had brought me or did I despise it?

 I heard footsteps echoing down the corridor and I knew that this would be my maker as no-one rose this early, not in the palace. I continued to watch the dawn break as I heard the footsteps slow to a halt outside my door.

 “I’m not afraid.” I said over my shoulder, turning slowly to see that my prediction was correct. It was Rochefort, looking just as haggard as I did in his old courtly trousers and a hastily acquired shirt that his blood was already seeping through. He was breathing harshly and made no move to speak so I continued.

 “Do what you must.”

 Silently, I walked towards him, his gaze avidly watching my every movement. Keeping my gaze locked with his I slowly kneeled before him, feeling rather like a sacrificial lamb about to be slaughtered, although altogether less innocent. He winced before tentatively reaching his hands out to clasp around my neck, his thumbs grazing my chin as his touch reminded me briefly of our affair. I did love him, no matter what he was about to do to me.

 I wondered whether he would strangle me. Or perhaps break my neck. I could only pray that he would make it brief and not make me suffer as I had made him suffer. Out of common courtesy, I broke my eye-contact, not wanting to subject him to seeing the life drain out of my eyes at his hands. I could feel his grip tightening and my lower lip quivered but I willed myself to be strong, to not break down at the very end.

 But then the grip was gone completely.

 “I can’t.” I heard Rochefort whimper, his voice thick with tears. I curled into myself on the floor, wondering whether it was relief or disappointment that gripped me as I gasped heavily, unable to get up.

 “I can’t.” He repeated, this time his voice sounding stronger and there was silence for a long while after he spoke. Until he approached me, carefully leading me up off of the floor and into his arms.

 “I’m sorry.” I managed to choke out.

 “It wasn’t your fault.” He said softly after a moment’s hesitation. “I placed so much on your shoulders and it was too heavy for you to bear. I should have known that.”

 He gripped my shoulders painfully before kissing me harshly, my tears melting into our kiss but it wasn’t a happy one. This was one of farewell.

 “I have to leave. Leave you too.” He said, releasing me and stepping back.

 “I understand.”

 “We’ll never see each other again.”

 “Where will you go?”

 “I don’t know.” He confessed, turning from me.

 “I’ll miss you.” I whispered as he left the room. I felt the loss of his presence immediately. I didn’t dare rush out after him after his command of never seeing each other again and so I felt rooted to the spot. He was gone. And I was alone.

* * *

Recovery was not easy. It was lessened by the people around me, however; those who knew me before Rochefort supported me into becoming the bright, optimistic young girl I once was in court and the Queen faithfully kept her promise so my reputation was not tarnished. I still felt like breaking the rules but no-one in court was ever quite like Rochefort, either in their ways or manner of speaking and I supposed that was a good thing. Although I felt at peace I never felt truly healed.

 It had been just over a year of Rochefort’s absence and I was lazily walking through the gardens; it was spring and all of the flowers were in their element, brushing bright streaks of colour everywhere they could reach and the ivy was lazily creeping up the palace walls. I didn’t realise quite how far I’d gone into the grounds and was about to turn when a face caught my eye, hidden among the bushes. As I spotted it, it revealed itself to me; Rochefort.

 “Another spectre is it, come to taunt me? I thought I was rid of those months ago.” I spoke, crossing my arms over my chest. This vision was different than the others; my Rochefort had a long, uncontrolled mane of hair but apart from his unkempt appearance he looked healthy enough.

 “Go on then, apparition, speak. Why are you here?”

 “I’ve missed you.” The ghost said simply.

 “You’re going to have to do better, they all say that. Try again.” I scorned, willing it away. But it didn’t dissolve like all the others did, this one approached me and my eyebrows knitted together as it got closer and closer and suddenly his lips were upon mine. I started at feeling something solid that I could grip onto, I truly thought that this was another vision but it was Rochefort and he was here and he was back, despite all he had said.

 “Rochefort.” I gasped before kissing him fiercely again, all of our time apart only heightening our passion instead of draining it.

 “How are you? What a silly question, where have you been? In France? You look alright, are you alright?” I babbled and when I had finished he only smiled at me fondly.

 “Are they still looking for you?” I asked eventually.

 “Yes.”

 “Then why are you here? It’s dangerous.” I said, fearfully glancing around.

 “I thought I could live without you.” He said, his eyes glazing over as he stared into the distance. “Would you like to come with me?”

 “What, now?”

 “There’s still time.”

 “Of course I would, you know I would.”

 “I never said it to you and I’ve never regretted anything so much in my life. I love you.” Rochefort confessed, looking utterly earnest as he spoke.

 “And you know how I feel.”

 “Of course. Come, let’s go."

_fin~_


End file.
